113th Engineer Battalion (United States)
The 113th Engineer Battalion is a battalion of the Indiana National Guard. Their missions include demolition and construction. The units of the 113th are found in Northern Indiana. History On September 16, 1917 the Indiana engineers designated the 113th Engineer Battalion and assigned to the 38th Infantry Division. The engineers from northwestern Indiana were quickly mobilized, trained at Camp Shelby, Mississippi, and sent overseas during World War I. Arriving in France on September 28, 1918, the engineers saw duty in construction missions, chiefly in the building of a large base camp near Brest. The engineers served in the Army of Occupation at Konz, Germany. The 113th returned to the United States in the spring of 1919. The 113th Engineers served during the Ohio River flood of 1937 and again in Wisconsin during the "Big Rain" of 1940. The 113th Engineers were mobilized on January 17, 1941 for World War II. They were deployed on Leyte in December 1944 with their basic load of engineer equipment consisting of 400 tons of assault and pioneer equipment, 140 tons of 30-day engineer supplies, and a complete "Bailey Bridge" unit weighing over 89 tons. After Leyte came Luzon, ZigZag Pass, Corregidor, Caballo Island, and Zambales. Conflicting sources claim the 113th Engineer Battalion, Indiana Army National Guard, to be a subordinate unit of the Engineer Brigade, 38th Infantry Division. The 113th Engineer Battalion was, in fact, a part of the 38th Infantry Division until sometime in the early 2000s, when it was transferred to the Military Department of Indiana's 81st Troop Command.http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/113eng.htm The 113th Engineer Battalion was deployed in northern Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. They conducted Soldier Readiness Processing at Camp Atterbury late in 2004. The elements of the 113th arrived in country from mid-December 2004 to early January 2005. They were engaged in a 12-month deployment in Ninewah province, Iraq where they engaged in many types of combat missions. The 113th was equipped with the M-113 APC, and later with M-1114 Up-Armored Humvees. 113th was home by the end of the year, 2005 with no deaths during that deployment. In March 2012, the Battalion was awarded the Valorous Unit Award for their performance during the "Operation Founding Fathers" mission during Iraq's elections.http://www.armedforces.com/113th-engineers-receive-long-awaited-award/ Distinctive Unit Insignia * Description A silver color metal and enamel device 1 5/32 inches (2.94 cm) in height consisting of the shield, crest and motto of the coat of arms. * Symbolism The silver triple-towered castle, taken from the arms of St. Dizier in France, denotes the World War I service of the organization. The shield is red and the charge is white, the colors of the Corps of Engineers. The crest is that of the Indiana Army National Guard. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved on 26 May 1928, for the 113th Engineer Regiment, Indiana National Guard and consisted of the shield and motto of the coat of arms. The design was changed to include the shield, crest and motto on 5 June 1936. It was redesignated for the 113th Engineer Combat Battalion on 19 November 1943. The insignia was redesignated for the 113th Engineer Battalion, Indiana Army National Guard on 23 September 1963. Coat Of Arms Blazon * Shield Gules, a triple-towered castle (from the arms of St. Dizier, France) Argent. * Crest That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Indiana Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Argent and Gules, a demi-lion rampant Argent, holding in dexter paw a laurel branch Vert. Motto SERVICE AND FIDELITY. **Symbolism * Shield The silver triple-towered castle, taken from the arms of St. Dizier in France, denotes the World War I service of the organization. The shield is red and the charge is white, the colors of the Corps of Engineers. * Crest The crest is that of the Indiana Army National Guard. * Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 113th Engineer Regiment, Indiana National Guard on 26 May 1928. It was redesignated for the 113th Engineer Combat Battalion on 19 November 1943. The insignia was redesignated for the 113th Engineer Battalion, Indiana Army National Guard on 23 September 1963. See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Engineer Battalions Notes Category:Engineer battalions of the United States Army